


Empty

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: #despair #MiSa #oneshot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months, Sara dreaded giving birth; not because of all the pain she would endure during the procedure but because she knew that, as soon as the baby came out of her, she would no longer have that piece of Michael physically inside her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

For months, Sara dreaded giving birth; not because of all the pain she would endure during the procedure (although that terrified her too) but because she knew that, as soon as the baby came out of her, she would no longer have that piece of Michael physically inside her anymore.

It had been bad at first. But also good. The moment the piercing wails echoed through the hospital room, a feeling of purpose coursed through Sara's veins, giving her a new kind of high, one that was a thousand times better than the finest morphine in the world. It was very short-lived however, because the moment Sara first held her new son, all she could think was that someone very important was missing.

It was a little easier to cope with the emptiness while in the hospital because there was always someone around to keep her company - Lincoln, LJ, and Sofia made sure of that. And on top of that, there were always the nurses and the doctors coming and going, checking up on her and Michael Jr. (the minute she found out she was having a boy, naming him after his father seemed like the only option). And the hospital setting just seemed so familiar to her - the smell of antiseptic, the way the room was set up, the beeping of the monitors. It made her feel at home.

But of course, it couldn't last forever. So, a few days later, standing in the doorway of her home with her newborn son in her arms, Sara was overcome with emptiness. She had told the Burrows' that she would be fine on her own, that she wanted some time alone with the baby, and she regretted it. Nothing was worse than the silence of the house as she stepped inside. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Michael should've been here, standing beside her with his arm perched on her shoulder. He should be here, looking at her the way he always did, the way that made her heart skip a beat and her breath catch in her throat. He should be here to cradle their newborn in his arms, cooing at it.

But he isn't. And he won't be.

She hadn't realized until now, but a small part of her had been clinging to the belief that Michael wasn't really gone; it was impossible of course, and Sara knew that, but she couldn't shake that small part of her that believe he would be here with her, defying all probability. He would be here to care for their son with her, to watch him grow into a man.

I plan on being the most hands-on dad in Chicago.

He would have been a great father. It was something he'd clearly wanted, even before he found out she was pregnant. She remembered standing in her friend's apartment, looking at the wall of family pictures with everyone standing there smiling, wearing cheesy matching outfits. Michael had looked at her earnestly, promising her that they could have that someday, if they wanted. That same day she'd found out that "someday" would be sooner than expected.

And now he was gone and the promise was broken. And she hated him for that. For promising her a bright future and then taking it away when it was right within her grasp. And for that she hated him. She hated him more than words could ever describe for taking away everything she'd ever wanted. He had destroyed her. He left her with no choice but to despise him.

And yet, she loves him. More than anything, she loves him.


End file.
